The present disclosure relates generally to battery storage and, more particularly, to a wearable battery storage apparatus and system including the same. In particular embodiments, the present disclosure is directed to a wearable hearing aid storage apparatus and system.
Hearing aids are typically powered by very small batteries, which are often mere millimeters in diameter. Commonly, these batteries are a zinc-air disposable battery, which are sealed with a sticker or other removable, air-tight film. Once the film is removed from the battery, oxygen interacts with the zinc in the battery to activate the battery for use. Once the battery is activated, it typically cannot be “de-activated.” The life of these batteries varies, but is typically only a matter of days (e.g., 3-20 days).
Accordingly, users of hearing aids must frequently replace the battery in their hearing aid(s). Users may need to carry packages of batteries with them or may have multiple packages of batteries in various locations throughout their home, car, work, etc. In some cases, users may find themselves without a package of batteries when the battery in their hearing aid expires, which can be inconvenient or even dangerous.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method that can provide more convenient hearing aid battery storage and transport.